Maybe detention isn't so bad
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Ino is in after school detention for a perfectly vaild reason mind you and she thinks she is in for an hour of pure boredom. Until Sai walks in and she gets to know the new kid a little better. AU SaiIno InoSai one shot school fic


**Hello peoples! I am writing this because I feel there needs to be more InoSai fics out there, especially school fics. I would make a longer fic, but I have too many of those going on at the moment, so, only one shots for the time being. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

Ino sighed. She was in detention, because she forgot to do her homework. Another sigh escaped her lips. People probably though she was either too stupid, just blew it off, or was too busy shopping or something like that to do it. She frowned. People were always stereotyping her, thinking she was all girly, bitchy, a snob and stuff like that just because she was _popular. _She sneered at the mere thought of the word. Ino really did regret she was popular, it's not like she chose to be. She was chosen, all because she had good looks and a good family. The real reason she hadn't done her homework was she had a martial arts tournament that had lasted all evening. She didn't win, her friend Hinata did, but she came close. Ino smiled slightly at the memory, Hinata deserved to win after all. She needed the confidence boost. Anyway, right after she won, Hinata's crush, Naruto came up and congratulated her and the kissed her! Hinata had fainted... Ino had to work on that girl... Anyway, back to the present time.

Ino sighed yet again and looked around the room. Not many people were in it. To her right was Kiba and Naruto. They hadn't done their homework for the same reason as Ino. Even though all her friends were in her martial arts class, everyone else at school still thought she was a snob... Anyway, to her left sat Karin and her crew, the school bitches and sluts. In the back corner was Shino, but he was there because he released the bugs they were using in science. It was hilarious, watching all the other girls and the teacher freak out. Ino and her friends had hung out with Shino for years, so they weren't afraid of bugs. Then the door opened and the new kid, Sai, walked in. Ino wondered what he was in for. Sai looked around the room, obviously trying to decide where to sit. He and Ino made eye contact and he walked right in her direction.

"May I sit here?" Asked Sai in a polite tone with an equally polite smile, gesturing to the empty desk next to Ino.

"Of course." She replied with a warm smile. Sai sat down and to Ino's left she could hear Karin and those girls start to gossip. Ino didn't care what they said. She didn't care about her social status. If they started to spread rumors about her that ruined her popularity. Ino frankly didn't give a damn.

The blond looked up at the clock. The detention period just officially started, that meant an hour left to go. And the teacher who was supposed to look after the detention room today was Kakashi, and that meant they pretty much had free time until he arrived 5 minutes before it was over to tell them to go home. Well, Ino had an hour to kill, so she turned to Sai, intending to start a conversation, but he beat her to it.

"Do you know anything about Konoha martial arts school?" He asked her.

"Yes I do. I go there in fact." She replied immediately.

"Really? I was under the impression you weren't interested in that sort of thing." He said. Ino sighed.

"Well, whatever gave you that idea isn't true. People just stereotype me because I'm popular and stuff. I am actually quite the tom boy." Sai gave her an intrigued look.

"Oh really? Do tell more." He said, leaning forward and placing his chin in his hands, giving her a look that made Ino giggle slightly. They were soon engaged in a conversation about what seemed like everything. From books to martial arts to art to sports to whatever. The hour just flew by and soon enough Kakashi stuck his head in the room and ordered them to leave. Ino was slightly shocked, the hour was already up? She was kind of disappointed actually, she had a really nice time talking to Sai. The blond grabbed her bag and stood up. She made to leave the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ino turned around to see the hand belonged to none other than Sai. She gave him a confused look and he only smiled at her.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" He asked her. Ino was happy, she could now continue to talk to him. Over the hour she had discovered Sai was a very interesting person and that they had a lot in common. She smiled sweetly back at him.

"That would be great." She replied. They left the room together followed by the whispers of Karin and her crew's gossip, obviously about them. The pair then left the building, emerging into the crisp autumn air. Ino took a deep breath, she loved fall. She and Sai then proceeded to walk. As it turned out, he lived on the same street as her. They walked and talked, not really paying attention to much else.

By the time they arrived at Ino's house, it was almost dark.

"Thank you for walking me home Sai." Ino said to him as they stood right outside her door.

"Oh it was my pleasure." He replied with his usual smile.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Ino said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Yeah, bye." Replied Sai, turning to leave. But before he took a step down the stairs, he quickly spun around and gave Ino a quick peck on the lips. He then ran off, leaving a blushing Ino. She leaned against the door and sighed. But not the sigh like the ones from earlier, but the kind of a girl in love. A wide grin spread across her face as she brought her hand up to her lips, feeling where Sai had brushed his against hers. Suddenly, the door opened up behind her and she toppled onto her back. Ino opened her eyes to see her mother looking down at her.

"Ino, honey, who was that boy?" She asked, an eager glint in her eyes and helped her daughter up. Ino's grin only got bigger as she said his name.

"Sai."

"He's cute. Go for it." Her mom encouraged.

"Mom!" Ino exclaimed, playfully slapping her shoulder. Both Yamanaka woman burst out laughing and went to the kitchen, Ino's mom prodding her daughter for details about her day. Ino answered all her questions, but only one thought floated through her head.

_'Sai'_

**Well, what did you think? I hope I did a good job on it! And I also hope you all liked it!**

**And for a special offer, the first person to give the special password (pudding) in their review, gets an InoSai one shot written with a plot of their choosing (T rating and lower mind you. That means no citrus). So, please review! And until next time, Ja ne!**


End file.
